Tudo em Família
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: UA. Milo tem um primo muito pentelho pegando em seu pé, mas o que ele não sabe é que esse pentelho tem uma paixão secreta por si. Sabem o que acontece? Escorpiano tarado em ação! Yaoi com lemon! Oneshot!


_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, vocês já sabem. Porém, eu gosto de pegar emprestado seus personagens. Não tenho nenhuma remuneração com a fic, escrevo por lazer e por reviews! XD**_

_**Tem yaoi (relacionamento entre homens) e lemon (cenas de sexo), então se você não curte, vá ler outra coisa.**_

_**Boa leitura.**_

**Tudo em Família**

Está tudo calmo. O sol brilha, os pássaros cantam, as crianças brincam e aquele loiro insuportável está novamente lá embaixo brincando com o cachorro e fazendo barulho. Obviamente o barulho era para acordar a casa toda, afinal ele não tinha mais o que fazer mesmo com aquela sua vida monótona.

Esse moleque imprestável só sabia infernizar a vida dos outros e ainda posava de bom garoto para os tios. Ninguém merecia essa criança solta pela casa fazendo tanto barulho em pleno meio-dia. Desse jeito iria acordar a vizinhança inteira.

– AAAAH! Eu vou matá-lo dessa vez! – disse uma voz rouca na penumbra que ainda se encontrava no quarto.

Era o último dia de vida daquele loiro escandaloso e era bom que ele se divertisse muito, porque sua jovem vida não passaria do meio-dia.

As cortinas quase rasgaram quando o rapaz as abriu com violência e quase quebrou o vidro da janela ao abri-la com igual ferocidade. Tapou os olhos, protegendo-os do sol forte e colocou a cabeça para fora, procurando se acostumar com a claridade intensa. Lá fora, aos poucos, distinguia o garoto loiro, de aproximadamente 16 anos, correndo de um lado pro outro com um Pastor Alemão nos calcanhares.

O rapaz na janela bufou e revirou os olhos, já acostumados ao sol forte. Seria impossível para alguém dormir naquela casa em um sábado? Era praticamente madrugada e aquele insuportável já estava quase colocando a casa abaixo.

– Hyoga! Eu vou te matar, moleque! Pára de fazer barulho! – o rapaz gritou, furioso ao perceber-se ignorado – Seu imprestável eu to falando com você! HYOGAAAA!

Mas o loirinho continuava o ignorando. Era assim?

Resolveu descer então. Quem se importava se a casa estava cheia de mulheres amigas de sua mãe, tomando chá na sala? Quem se importava com o fato de duas de suas primas mais taradas estarem sentadas nas cadeiras da varanda dos fundos? E, mais uma vez, quem se importava com o fato de que ele estava apenas com uma samba-canção azul marinho?

Bem, sua mãe se importava.

– Milo! Onde você pensa que vai vestido desse jeito?

O rapaz parou a meio caminho da porta dos fundos e encarou sua mãe. A mulher o encarava com uma expressão um tanto quanto furiosa no rosto, segurava uma xícara de chá e estava acompanhada por mais ou menos metade da população feminina do bairro. As senhoras davam risinhos e lançavam olhares nada respeitosos ao corpo do jovem.

– Eu vou matar o seu sobrinho! É isso que eu vou fazer! – e fingindo não perceber os tais olhares, o rapaz virou-se e saiu porta afora.

A mãe saiu andando atrás do temperamental filho, mas desistiu ao ver que as amigas a seguiam para o mesmo fim.

– Hyoga!

O garoto loirinho parou de correr então, usava somente uma bermuda e seu peito claro estava avermelhado, tamanha a força com que o sol brilhava. Ele fez o cachorro se acalmar e deu uma boa olhada no primo mais velho, somente com aquela cueca e na presença de suas primas taradas, que já davam sorrisinhos safados.

– Milo... Eu sei que você tem tendências a ator de filme pornô, mas... Acho que você não devia ficar passeando de cueca por uma casa cheia de mulheres. – Hyoga apontou uma das janelas, por onde duas senhoras espiavam o jardim, mas o primo nem sequer notou.

– Não muda de assunto, pivete! – Milo caminhou para fora, sentindo o sol queimar sua pele.

– Não estou mudando de assunto! É você que ta pelado no meio do jardim!

– Porque você não sabe ficar quietinho e fica fazendo barulho, seu insuportável!

O rapaz estava quase pulando no pescoço do primo, quando uma das garotas levantou-se e puxou Milo pelos cachos revoltos.

– Priminho... Se vocês forem brigar, não esqueça de ficar bem suado e de rasgar essa sua cuequinha linda, ta?

Milo parou e encarou a prima, que sorria lasciva e observava cada um de seus detalhes musculares. Parecia só ter percebido a gravidade da situação agora.

– Sua... Sua... Sua... – ele se concentrou e respirou fundo, parecia engasgar toda vez que se encontrava com aquelas duas malucas – Tira a mão do meu cabelo!

A garota riu e soltou os cachos azulados, cruzando os braços em seguida. Milo ficava furioso com os contatos íntimos a que ela o submetia.

– Agora você percebe? – Hyoga perguntou, vendo que já estava seguro falar qualquer coisa – De qualquer jeito está tarde já, Milo! Está quase na hora do almoço.

Milo ainda olhava perplexo para o sorriso indecente que a garota sustentava, não ouvia uma palavra do que o insuportável dizia. Só percebeu-se devaneando quando Hyoga deu um tapa em seu rosto.

– Ei! Agora sim você vai morrer!

– Calma Milo, não foi por maldade! – o garoto saiu correndo, com o cachorro atrás e o grego nem se moveu, apenas empinou o nariz e voltou para casa.

**OoOoO**

Era impossível conviver com aquelas pessoas. Primeiro sua mãe era maluca, depois tinha primas estranhas e agora aquele insuportável que viera morar em sua casa. Aquele moleque chato e barulhento que atrapalhava sua vida.

Lembrava-se que quando era criança Hyoga costumava quebrar todos os seus brinquedos e nem sequer podia bater nele ou ficaria de castigo. A vida era mesmo injusta.

Mas agora estava em tempo de ter sua vingança. Estavam ambos sozinhos, seus pais estavam em um jantar com as mesmas velhas malucas que estiveram lá pela manhã e as primas já tinham voltado para casa.

Hyoga não perdia por esperar, iria transformar a noite daquele garoto em um inferno na Terra. Aproveitando-se do fato de ser ainda maior e mais forte que o primo, poderia fazer o que quiser e ainda dizer depois que foi imaginação daquela cabecinha perturbada.

– Hehehe... O que será que ele está fazendo?

Milo já tinha em mente um monte de maldades que poderia executar e, assim, caminhava pelo corredor escuro repassando todas elas em sua mente. Sem dúvidas uma delas seria impedir que o primo pudesse dormir a noite inteira.

A sorte estava do seu lado, mais um passo e poderia escancarar aquela porta e assim obter sua vingança pelos torturantes anos que se passaram.

Teria dado tudo certo se o grego tivesse voltado para seu quarto e esquecido de seus tolos planos, mas ele tinha que entreabrir aquela porta. Ele tinha que espiar dentro do quarto do primo, coisas que ele jamais deveria ter visto.

É claro que ele não parou e assim que vislumbrou o que Hyoga fazia estancou no corredor. Não se movia nem respirava, queria sair dali e voltar, mas sua mente sentia necessidades insanas de abrir mais a porta e fazer comentários impuros, humilhando o loiro. Por outro lado, seu corpo não se movia um milímetro e sentia ânsias de entrar no quarto para outra coisa.

Encontrou-se, então, em uma briga entre mente e corpo, ambos querendo coisas diferentes para tirar prazer pessoal de uma situação que jamais deveria ter acontecido. O que fazer agora? Alguns minutos e Hyoga acabaria o que estava fazendo, caindo aliviado entre os lençóis da cama.

– Droga... – ele murmurou inaudível na escuridão.

O loirinho continuava arfante e corado e Milo não conseguia se mover dali. Seus músculos estavam paralisados e seus olhos não desgrudavam daquela cena excitante a sua frente. Suas mãos se moveram lentamente, tocando a madeira da porta, mas hesitou em empurrá-la.

– Milo, o que está fazendo? – perguntou-se baixinho.

Podia sentir o suor frio molhar sua testa, seu rosto incendiar-se, assim como o resto de seu corpo. Era uma decisão importante e seu corpo era tão fraco que seu braço tornou-se pesado e a porta se abriu, revelando uma visão maior e melhor do quarto.

Hyoga parou. Literalmente entrou em choque, sua mão não se movia e seus olhos ficaram grudados no primo mais velho que o encarava com visível constrangimento.

"Droga de porta idiota! Agora é tarde!"

– Nossa, Hyoga, isso tudo é felicidade ao me ver? – perguntou recuperando-se rapidamente do calor excessivo em seu corpo.

O garoto na cama puxou rapidamente um lençol para cobrir sua nudez e tossiu, desviando os olhos para o chão. Não sabia se brigava com Milo ou se corria para esconder-se de baixo da cama.

– Vejo que sou o único entediado na casa. – Milo deu alguns passos, continuando com sua lascívia ao bombardear o primo com aquelas palavras.

Mas Hyoga não reagiu, continuou com os olhos fixos no chão e os músculos tão tensos que suas veias se dilatavam e sua pele se avermelhava rapidamente. Milo parou a poucos centímetros de sua cama e parecia tão nervoso quanto ele mesmo.

– Que foi? Vai parar na melhor parte? – Milo esperava que o primo reagisse para facilitar a situação, mas visto que o garoto estava realmente muito envergonhado, o grego percebeu seu grave erro. Jamais deveria ter entrado no quarto.

Agora não sabia mesmo o que deveria fazer e não queria errar de novo. Hyoga podia ser insuportável, mas não conseguia se recuperar do sentimento de que deveria proteger o loiro, ele era muito ingênuo.

Então a atitude mais acertada seria deixar o primo a sós e voltar para seu próprio quarto, onde trataria de tentar dormir. Contudo não era isso que seu corpo parecia querer fazer, pois, novamente ele se aproximava do primo, subindo em cima da cama.

– Está com vergonha, Hyoga? – que pergunta idiota, é claro que ele estava.

Sentou-se sobre os calcanhares na cama e puxou o rosto do loiro pelo queixo, para que o encarasse e dentro dos olhos azuis Milo não viu nada além de lágrimas e uma vergonha enorme por ter sido pego. O grego engoliu em seco, tinha passado dos limites.

Hyoga desviou os olhos novamente, tentando prestar atenção em qualquer coisa diferente de seu primo naquele quarto, mas isso se tornava ainda mais difícil com aquela mão segurando-o pelo queixo e aquela voz grossa penetrando em seus ouvidos. Respirou fundo e decidiu que poderia falar alguma coisa para melhorar sua situação.

– Sai do meu quarto, Milo, por favor. – pediu baixinho, com sua voz infantil ainda aflorando e corando suas bochechas.

– Desculpe. – o rapaz mais velho murmurou, soltando o mais novo – Eu não pretendia fazer isso, mas não consegui me impedir...

– Está bem... – o loiro sussurrou baixando o olhar e se encolhendo.

Era notável mágoa e frustração em sua voz. Hyoga se encolhia ainda mais à medida que os segundos passavam e Milo não se movia dali. E o grego foi tomado então por um sentimento esquisito que jamais sentira por aquela pessoa... pena.

– Hyoga, eu... – o loiro balançou a cabeça em negativa e escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos flexionados – Você não precisa ficar com vergonha... Todo mundo faz isso... – ta bom que não era a melhor forma de se consolar alguém, mas ele tentou ao menos – Quero dizer... Eu não conto pra ninguém... Sei lá.

Hyoga levantou o rosto somente para dar um sorrisinho triste de canto e sacudiu os ombros.

– Tudo bem... Eu só não queria que você tivesse me visto...

Milo riu e sentou-se na cama. Certamente não gostaria de trocar de lugar com o primo, afinal eles costumavam brigar que nem cão e gato e aquela cena que se desenrolava seria motivo para mais piadas.

– Eu entendo. Mas vamos manter isso no passado, nunca aconteceu...

Hyoga piscou os olhos, queria perguntar porquê Milo estava tão bonzinho, mas achou que essa pergunta faria o primo voltar atrás, então era melhor calar-se.

– Em quem você estava pensando? – o sorrisinho sacana voltara aos lábios do grego, deixando a atmosfera um pouco mais leve e menos nublada, mas Hyoga corou violentamente com essa pergunta.

– Eu... Ahn... Não era ninguém...

– Não quer contar? Por quê! Eu conheço?

Ele tinha que insistir? Não podia contar em quem pensava ou Milo transformaria sua vida num inferno maior do que já era.

– Conhece...

– É homem ou mulher?

Hyoga engasgou, coçou a cabeça e a balançou novamente. Não ia dizer nem mais uma palavra. Aquilo já tinha ido longe demais. Milo deveria sair dali imediatamente! O que estava pensando ao conversar amigavelmente com um inimigo?

– Já sei... É homem e eu o conheço. – Hyoga virou um pimentão, parecia que o primo lia sua mente e esperava que ele não descobrisse o nome da pessoa – E quem poderia ser ele? Aquele garotinho chato filho da vizinha? Não... Ele não faz seu tipo...

Milo se divertia com o fato de ver seu primo continuar vermelho, esperava dizer o nome certo e ver Hyoga tornar-se roxo de vergonha. Então continuava tentando.

– Um dos meus amigos? Não... Também não... – ele pensou, refletiu sobre suas opções e só encontrou uma válida, além de chutar "algum professor da sua escola" – Sou eu?

Um momento de silencio se seguiu antes que o rosto vermelho de Hyoga empalidecesse totalmente, deixando-o mais branco que fantasma. O garoto loiro levantou rápido endireitando a coluna e encarou o primo com o olhar mais assustado do mundo.

– Sai do meu quarto, Milo! – ele ordenou sem moral nenhuma, vendo que o sorriso sacana continuava estampado no rosto do grego – Sai daqui ou eu vou... Vou...

Hyoga recuou assustado, encostando ao espaldar da cama quando viu o primo a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

– Vai o quê?

– Eu vou contar pra sua mãe!

– Que você estava se masturbando pensando no filho dela? – o rosto pálido do loiro voltou a corar – Acho que ela te expulsa de casa.

Milo divertia-se ainda mais agora. Levou as duas mãos aos joelhos flexionados do primo e os afastou, colocando-se de quatro entre eles. Seu rosto ainda muito próximo do menino, as testas quase se tocando, sua franja azulada se misturava ao cabelo loiro do outro.

– Que foi? Está com medo de mim, Hyoga? – o loirinho queria dizer que sim, mas não conseguia falar – O que você imaginava? Me conta... Talvez eu possa transformar em realidade.

Hyoga espalmou as duas mãos no peito de Milo querendo afastá-lo, mas só aquele contato com o corpo musculoso do primo fez seus nervos e hormônios entrarem em ebulição. Suas orelhas esquentaram, tingindo-se de vermelho.

Milo sorriu pervertido e jogou seu peso em cima das mãos de Hyoga, fazendo os braços do loiro se flexionarem e seus rostos quase se tocarem. Seu hálito quente confundia-se com a respiração alterada do garoto, provocando arrepios.

– Vou ter que adivinhar? – Hyoga parecia prestes a desmaiar, ainda mais quando seus lábios tocaram-se aos de Milo e sua boca foi invadida por uma língua quente.

Seu corpo pesou inteiro a ponto de sentir uma força o puxar com pressa para baixo. Parecia que Milo arrancava sua alma pela boca e alguém o puxava pelas costas, separando-o de seu corpo. Seus olhos estavam pregados e sua boca colada a do outro, não havia coisa alguma que podia fazer para se livrar daquela sensação engraçada.

Sua mente estava girando depressa, mesmo tentando acompanhar o ritmo de Milo, era impossível.

"Como ele consegue fazer isso com a língua?"

O estômago de Hyoga parecia empurrar seu diafragma, querendo atingir seu coração e colocá-lo para fora do peito de uma vez por todas. Maldito órgão que não pára de pulsar, atrapalhando o equilíbrio de tudo. Atrapalhando os hormônios, o fluxo sangüíneo já desordenado normalmente, até mesmo sua respiração.

"Que calor é esse?"

Que fogo era aquele que ameaçava incendiar tudo, saindo por seu corpo, queimando o lugar a sua volta, tudo? Que quentura poderia ser aquela invadindo seu corpo, desde o baixo ventre até o último fio de cabelo?

Queria se afastar daquela tentação, forçou o peito de Milo, mas ele era tão pesado e mais forte que nem se moveu. Seu desespero crescia junto com uma ereção, endurecida aos poucos.

– Hum... – seus lábios ardiam quentes como uma chama, empurrou mais uma vez o primo e forçou os joelhos contra os quadris que os separavam – Milo... – conseguiu murmurar.

O grego se afastou um pouco, respirando alterado. Sorriu daquele jeito sacana e forçou os joelhos de Hyoga a continuarem afastados.

– Sim?

– Eu... Não consigo respirar... – o garoto murmurou, desviando a boca, antes que fosse novamente sufocado.

– Você ainda tem muito que aprender, garoto.

O loiro desviou apenas os olhos para o rosto de Milo, encarando-o com uma certa raiva no fundo. Porém, sabia que provavelmente ele estava certo.

– É mesmo? – perguntou atrevidamente.

– É claro... Você praticamente nasceu ontem... – Milo era sempre assim tão cheio de si... – Eu como seu primo mais velho vou te ensinar a enlouquecer tanto homens quanto mulheres na cama...

Hyoga arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto de frente, recebendo outro beijo sufocante. Não se agüentou dessa vez e gemeu profundamente, sem conseguir respirar, mas adorando isso.

– Milo! Por favor, preciso de ar!

O grego sorriu divertindo-se com o joguinho, puxou o lençol para longe, encontrando a ereção de Hyoga rígida e avermelhada de tão inchada. Lambeu seus lábios, provocante e voltou o olhar para os olhos azuis do primo.

– Quem precisa de ar? Você precisa é de outra coisa. Vê se aprende rápido... Vou fazer com você e depois você vai fazer comigo.

E dizendo isso Milo puxou os quadris de Hyoga, colocando-os em cima de um travesseiro alto que estivera caído no chão. Acomodou-se na cama e desceu os lábios até o pênis rígido do garoto, lambendo só a glande.

Hyoga contraiu todos os músculos, sentindo sua pele arrepiar inteiramente, nunca tinha sentido com aquela intensidade algo tão bom. Já fizera esse tipo de coisa antes, mas quando a outra pessoa era experiente tudo ficava muito melhor. E aos poucos se tornou algo insuportável, próximo ao êxtase.

O loiro não conseguia conter seus quadris, que subiam e desciam, acompanhando os movimentos que a língua e os lábios de Milo faziam. O ritmo suave tornou-se rápido e desesperado, quando o russo aproximou-se do clímax. Teve que morder os lábios e agarrar os lençóis para não gritar alto.

Certamente não era a noite que ele imaginara mais cedo, quando, em seu quarto, resolveu começar com aqueles toques ousados. Não pensara em momento algum jamais receber qualquer tipo de carinho vindo de Milo, quanto mais um carinho daqueles. E rapidamente seu cérebro parou de querer raciocinar, que se danasse o que vinha a seguir, queria o presente e apenas isso.

E seu corpo fazia um bom trabalho, apagando sua mente. Estava pesado e mole, jogado na cama. Sentia vagamente alguém se movendo e algo ser retirado debaixo de seus quadris. Não queria fazer força para entender ou sequer ver o que era.

– Não dorme. – ouviu uma voz ao longe falar consigo e duas mãos puxarem seu rosto para cima – Hyoga?

Sentiu os lábios quentes conhecidos sobre os seus e um beijo que o trouxe de volta à vida. Seus olhos abriram devagar e suas mãos recuperaram as forças, somente para se enroscarem naqueles cachos azuis, que pendiam sobre seu rosto fazendo cócegas.

– Milo... – sussurrou languidamente, sorrindo e se perdendo no profundo azul escuro dos olhos do primo.

– Sim... É o meu nome. Acorda.

O loiro foi colocado gentilmente de volta no travesseiro e finalmente conseguiu recobrar a consciência. Milo havia se sentado ao seu lado, com as costas no espaldar da cama, encarou bem perto de seu rosto a ereção por baixo do short que o primo usava, era bem grande.

– Está acordado? – Hyoga confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu estupidamente – Ótimo, então pára de fazer essa cara, não foi tão forte assim o seu orgasmo.

O loirinho sentou-se com dificuldade na cama e colocou a cabeça no lugar. Milo estava sentado com uma perna esticada, a que estava mais próxima de si, e a outra flexionada. Dentro de sua bermuda um grosso volume se fazia aparecer, fazendo o elástico levantar levemente.

Hyoga engoliu em seco ao notar que agora era sua vez de fazer o mesmo que Milo tinha feito há pouco. O problema era que nunca tinha feito aquilo com ninguém maior que si.

– O que foi?

– Você quer que eu...?

– Sim... Eu te disse que queria. – o grego sorria pervertido e agora passava a mão por seu pênis.

– Hum... Mas é que...

– Não se preocupe, é só fazer algo que você gostaria que eu fizesse com você... Agora vem. – ele afastou o elástico da bermuda, descendo um pouco, o suficiente para que o russo visse a cueca branca quase rasgando.

"Por Zeus! Isso nunca vai caber na minha boca... To ferrado!"

Hyoga se aproximou, deitando de lado na cama, apoiado em um cotovelo. Passou a mão pelo volume, que pulsou com esse contato, quase rasgando o pano que o envolvia.

– Ta com medo de que, Hyoga? – Milo, apesar das palavras, falava carinhosamente, entrelaçando os dedos com os fios claros do cabelo do russo. Fazia um carinho delicado, enquanto esperava.

– De nada, não enche!

O grego deu uma risada gostosa e afastou a cueca também, descendo-a junto com a bermuda, até tirá-las. Hyoga ficou perplexo esperando, enquanto analisava cada centímetro daquela ereção. Não era o que podia ser chamado de normal, Milo ia bem além disso.

– Mi-Milo... Você tem certeza de que...?

– Não se preocupe... Eu já disse que você pode fazer como quiser. Não precisa colocar tudo na boca, se é isso que te preocupa.

Hyoga respirou um pouco mais aliviado, mas nem tanto. Ainda tentava raciocinar como iria fazer aquilo. O membro de Milo, rígido, chegava a passar o umbigo, era longo, não muito grosso, mas mesmo assim grande o suficiente para deixá-lo sufocado.

'_Não vou agüentar isso...'_

De nada adiantaria tentar fugir agora, ainda mais se tratando daquele tarado perverso que se dizia seu primo. Era bom começar e deixá-lo satisfeito ou então sofreria as conseqüências.

– Está bem...

Hyoga ajeitou-se melhor na cama e foi descendo o rosto, até encontrar-se próximo o suficiente da ereção que já pingava. Colocou a cabeça na boca, timidamente, dando algumas lambidas e chupando bem de leve.

O mais difícil veio depois, quando sentiu a necessidade de Milo latejar entre seus lábios e sua cabeça ser empurrada para baixo.

Metade daquele pênis foi enterrada em sua garganta não acostumada. Com dificuldade o loirinho teve que segurar com força as coxas de Milo, tentando a custo respirar nem que fosse só um pouquinho de oxigênio. Afastar-se não estava em seus planos, pois uma das mãos do primo segurava sua cabeça com força insuperável naquele momento.

O russo agüentou firme. Nem sequer gemeu, apenas tratou de relaxar e começar sua exploração oral por aquele pedaço de carne quente. Chupou como conseguia, achando que Milo provavelmente estaria odiando, mas ao lançar um furtivo olhar para cima, notou que naqueles olhos azuis havia apenas desejo.

O olhar de Milo foi mais que suficiente para continuar com o sexo oral. Desceu e subiu rápido em seus movimentos, tentando fazer como o primo o ensinara, tudo o que gostaria de sentir em si. Pode-se dizer que estava dando certo, mas não porque soubesse fazer e sim porque era tão inexperiente que seu nervosismo deixava o grego arrepiado.

Aquele arrepio que vem pela espinha e eriçava todos os pêlos do corpo. O loirinho conhecia isso muito bem, era tudo que sentia quando se aproximava daquele homem. Sentia-se em total êxtase mental só de pensar na possibilidade de se deitar na mesma cama que ele, de tocar sua pele... Seus sonhos agora, porém, tinham tomado forma real e _"gustativa"_.

E aquele gosto parecia inebriar seus sentidos, ou seria a falta de ar? Só sabia que estava perdendo a capacidade de sentir suas bochechas e sua língua parecia ferir-se de tanta ansiedade por lamber aquele membro em sua boca.

– Ahn... Hyoga... – sentiu a mão que o primo mantinha em sua cabeça empurrá-lo com um pouco mais de força, entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos.

Parecia que o grego não estava mais agüentando, iria derramar-se em sua boca a qualquer instante e ele não sabia o que fazer com isso.

'_Eu devo engolir? Parar e deixar ele gozar só com a minha mão? Mas ele engoliu o meu, não foi? O que eu faaaço?'_

Sua cabeça girava, tentando pensar no que seria mais apropriado. Queria agradar Milo de qualquer forma, precisava disso ou jamais viveria aquilo de novo. Afinal, quais eram as suas chances?

– Hum... Hyoga continua... – de repente o loirinho deu-se conta de que tinha parado de chupar, estava estagnado em meio aos pensamentos mais insanos que já tivera.

Agora que sua atenção havia sido requerida, sabia bem o que deveria fazer, ou melhor, sabia o que não deveria fazer. Ele não deveria nunca parar. Então continuou, até sentir o gozo quente invadir sua boca e escorrer por seus lábios e queixo. Tudo acabado agora.

O gemido de Milo indicava que ele tinha aliviado a tensão sexual que havia incendiado seu corpo anteriormente. Isso era bom.

– Você tem futuro... – o grego murmurou suspirando fundo com um sorriso besta no rosto.

Ele puxou Hyoga pelos ombros depois de um tempo e o beijou, lambendo aquele sêmem que havia escorrido. Mordeu os lábios do primo e os sugou com luxúria, depois o soltou e sentou-se na cama.

– Você... Vai embora?

– Vou pro meu quarto... Por quê? Você quer mais?

O russo encolheu os ombros, sentindo seu rosto avermelhar-se rapidamente. Queria mais sim, mais coisas, mas sabia que Milo não tinha interesse em fazer aquele tipo de coisa com uma criança.

– Outro dia te ensino o resto. Minha mãe deve estar voltando. – o mais velho se levantou da cama, se vestindo com pressa.

Hyoga mal acreditou no que ouvira. Sentou-se rápido e sorriu como uma criança no Natal.

– Quando?

– Isso importa?

– Não... – sentiu-se sem jeito, importava sim, queria que fosse o quanto antes – Mas é que...

– Depois de amanhã pode ser, é dia de plantão da minha mãe no hospital.

Hyoga sorriu de orelha a orelha e sacudiu a cabeça confirmando que era uma boa idéia. Esperaria ansiosamente pela noite marcada. Faria de tudo para estar preparado dessa vez.

**FIM!**

**N/A:** Milo é do Kamus! Kyu é do Mi! XP

É, vocês devem achar estranho eu, uma fã de Kamus X Milo, escrevendo uma fic Milo X Hyoga. Tentem entender... Eu perdi a memória momentaneamente um dia desses e acabei prometendo a uma amiga minha da faculdade que faria uma fic de presente para ela. Quando recuperei meu bom senso eu vim a descobrir que ela queria o Milushko com o Oga! Como eu cumpro minhas promessas eu terminei a fic.

Fernanda, eu espero que você não fique muito triste por não te ganho um lemon completo. Não consegui passar disso... Milo é do Kamus, pra mim não há outro. Porém, consegui escrever até aí e até gostei do resultado. Pode reclamar no review!

Por favor, comentem, podem dizer que o casal não combina ou até que combina. Aceito qualquer comentário pra melhorar minha escrita. Obrigada a quem leu, responderei assim que possível.

Beijos e até a próxima! XD


End file.
